The light at the end of the tunnel
by Sleeping-Not-So-Beauty
Summary: Bella's life is a misery, she doesn't know why she's here but refuses to give up! charlie is not mister nice guy in this but the question is.....will Edward save her in time before she is completely broken?
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I don't own twilight or the super schmexy vampires or wolves in it. I'm TEAM EDWARD all the way. I hope you enjoy the story (be nice its my first fanfic) :~]

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Maybe not a big wide world of monsters?**_

_**Bpov – chapter 1- unnamed beauty**_

Another day, some more bruises and cuts to hide. I'm bella, I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen. I hate my life. Everynight without fail I'd get beatings from my so called 'dad' chief swan-how ironic right!- for no reason what-so-ever. At school I'm branded 'the school freak' because I don't talk to people, I don't want to get them sucked into my messed up life. Mostly I just get ignored, avoided like I'm part of the hideous wallpaper but then there are some sneers "ugly" "freak" along them lines.

That's all I hear from my life- how ugly and fat I am how much of a freak I am. I used to not let myself believe it but I've heard it so often I've actually started to see how right they were. I'm trying to loose weight by not eating, maybe if I'm skinny enough I'll fit in and I wont be such a disappointment to everyone.

I groaned and rolled out of bed going to get ready for another day of torture- I don't know what I'm still doing here but I refuse to give up- as gently as I could I lifted off my black pyjama vest to check out what's new in the injurie department. My whole torso was covered in black and blue blotches making different shapes and patterns. I could feel that I had at least 1 broken rib as It hurt terribly to try and breathe, Charlie hardly ever hit my face which I was grateful for as now I don't have to wear as much make-up. Only a bit of foundation to covered the fading large bruise on my left cheek. I grabbed a random baggy jumper with class of 98 on the front in big letters and some jeggins- which even in size 6 are still slightly baggy but I need to loose some more I can still see the flab hanging off of me in clumps. I grabbed the clothes and made my way to the small bathroom in the corner of my room. I made my shower quick because I hated the cold water. I put on my clothes, did my hair and sorted out the make-up. I looked in the mirror but didn't see what I wanted to see instead of the confident teenager happy and smiling about seeing her friends at school soon all I saw was a broke, battered, scared little girl lost in the big wide world of monsters. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door moving slowly to my faded red chevy truck. I was so glad I didn't have to walk to school as I could barely make it to my truck with my badly bruised and swollen ankle where charlie had thrown the lamp at it. All I could think the whole way to hell 2 (hell 1- charlie's house) was the new students and what they would be like until I realized as I parked it didn't really matter. They wouldn't talk to the school freak and even if they did I wouldn't drag them into my sick twisted excuse for a life.

Epov

Here we are forks high I sighed loudly as my family exited my baby, my silver Volvo. My names Edward and me and my family are the Cullen's 'new kids in town' we were all adopted by dr. Carlisle cullen and his wife esme, they were the sweetest parents anyone could ask for and we made sure they knew it. We moved here the other day from Chicago because my father got offered a job here and my mother always wanted to live in a small little town where everyone knew each other and with overly friendly neighbours. Just as we were near the door of the office there was a loud thundering sound coming from the parking lot I turned with my family just in time to see the most beautiful creature I've ever seen getting out of a faded red chevy truck. She had luscious mahogany locks cascading down her back like a water fall, I couldn't see her eyes but I'm sure they were just as magnifcant she also had the cutest little button nose with bright pink lips she was wearing a very baggy grey sweatshirt with 'class of 98' on the front, jeggins and some black converse. I couldn't stop staring as she made her way over the office- which we were right in front of- only then did I notice she was slightly limping, wincing everytime she lay her right foot on the floor just as she got to the pavement we were on she saw me looking and gave my me and my family a timid smile just as she tripped over the curb. She braced herself for the impact the cold winter concrete would have but it never came as I was holding her by her waist and pulled her up. She opened her eyes- which were the same deep chocolate colour of her hair- looking around dazed she saw me holding her in place and smiled again, before I could introduce myself she limped off into the office out of sight. I looked at the rest of my family who was staring at her retreating form went. I could practically feel the excitement coming off Alices little body in rolls. She wanted to make the girl her new best friend.

My lessons went by in a blur all I could think about was the unnamed beauty and when I would see her again, which I hope is very soon. I took my seat in biology in the back right hand corner by myself still thinking of _her_. Speak-or think- of the devil and she will appear, there she was limping still keeping her head down covering her face walking towards me she took the seat next to me still unaware I was here as soon as she looked up she looked so shocked she actually had to grip the lab counter to keep her balance, she gave me that same small smile and turned to face the teacher as he started talking about what were doing the lesson. I'd done all this before in Chicago. I turned slightly to look at the still unnamed beauty beside me, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have the sexiest girl in the class next to me yet she didn't seem so confident of herself. As soon as mr. banner finished her face turned down and looked utterly bored- guess she'd done all this to- I was thinking of how to introduce myself to her when she pulled out one of them new camera ipods I had exactly the same one at home but in blue, hers was purple. She put in the earbuds and turned the volume up I looked over her shoulder to see she was listening to: paramore- ignorance. I loved that song!! She put her head down and I took this as my chance. I ripped some paper out of my folder and started writing her note.

_Bella_/**Edward **

**Hey my names Edward, I met you in the lot. Whats your name??**

A look of confusion and a small amount of fear swept across her perfect features. I wonder what she has to be scared about? I'll ask her later I decided

_Bella, If I were you I'd stop talking to me right now._

Now it was my turn to be confused

**Why would I do that??**

_if you like your social status you'd ignore me now, believe me it's for your sake not mine._

**I don't care what others think of me. They can stuff themselves**

_Lol, it's up to you_

**You're the only one I've met here and you seem nice enough. Do you wanna be friends??**

_Um…. Okay? Sure you wanna play 5 q's??_

_**Cool, **_**me 1****st****, your fav colour?? Full name?? hobbies?? Fav band?? Do you wanna sit wiv me at lunch??**

_Purple, Isabella Marie Swan, drawing, Paramore!!, umm… sure it'd be nice to have someone to sit next to_

_My turn: fav colour?? Full name?? hobbies?? Fave band?? Fav subject?? _

**Blue, Edward mason cullen , piano, linkin park then paramore!! Biology**

**You have so got to draw me a pic?? Please?? You can meet the rest of my family at lunch**

_kk……what of?? Whats your family like??_

_**Uumm… how about **_**me?? Crazy!! No other way to describe them. I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, jasper. Jasper is dating Alice and the same for Emmett and Rosalie. **

_What ever you want. Lol isn't that kind of incest??_

_**No we were all adopted so it's kl. The teachers coming!!**_

Tell me what you think?? More action to come, I really hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!

R&R I hope you like it?!

Luv ya, Nicole xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately I don't own twilight or the super schmexy vampires or wolves in it. I'm TEAM EDWARD all the way. I hope you enjoy the story (be nice its my first fanfic) :~]

Enjoy!

_**Bpov- chapter 2- fight**_

OMSPF!!! (OH MY SUGAR PLUM FAIRY!) That new boy is so nice! He has dishevelled bronze hair that goes everywhere, pale (like me!), straight jaw and nose and muscles!

Too bad he's way out of my league, god I don't even have a league I'm that ugly. I wonder why he even wanted to be friends with me? I've never had a friend before, Charlie wouldn't allow it but he won't find out about Edward. I'll make sure of it! I wonder what his family is like. I thought like that all through gym while I sat out on the bleachers, he'll probably just leave like everyone else: my mum, phil, my nice dad everyone I've ever loved has left me. I couldn't wait for lunch in 10 minutes. I'll take as much happiness as I can until it runs out- which it certainly will. I made my way to the cafeteria head down fading into the background, as soon as I got there I sat at the only empty table- like I said, I didn't eat- I looked around until I spotted the bronze mop on his head I waved my hand slightly to get his attention. He saw and made his way over to me 4 people behind him which I'm guessing is his family he spoke of.

They sat down all around the table, Edward at my right side and a small pixie like girl with short black hair spiking out everywhere bouncing where she sat to my left. Next to her was a honey blonde, he was tall and muscular like Edward with piercing blue eyes they were holding hands, Next to him was a tall honey blonde girl with the same blue eyes she was stunning! Words couldn't even describe, she knocked down my already low self esteem till I had none left. Next to her and also next to her & Edward was a VERY muscular boy he was huge, bigger than Charlie and could probably crush me with just the flick of a finger, he was terrifying but the curly black hair and wide grin with dimples made him just look like a giant teddy bear; he was currently in a steamy make-session with the blonde. Edward introduced us in order as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all said a 'hi' which I gladly returned.

" aren't you hungry?" asked Alice cocking her head to the side slight curiosity written all over her angelic features looking at the empty space in front of me

"nah" I answered simply

"okay" she replied in the same tone looking a bit suspicious but shrugged it off.

Suddenly Tanya the schools slut walked over right next to Edward.

"Edward, right?"

"yeah?" he answered, she bent and started whispering in his ear and I think I could guess what she was saying. Edward gave a disgusted expression that I couldn't help but snicker at__which earned me a death glare from 'queen b' " no, thanks" Edward replied to whatever it is Tanya said to him. She walked up to me and started whispering in my ear this time " stay away from Edward, he's mine! You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere!" she sneered. I felt as I let my face become the emotionless mask I had let slip again. I wouldn't let her see how much her words hurt, how much they felt like daggers going straight through my heart again and again.

I got up and told the cullens I had to go and made to leave, all I could think of is how right she was, I was worthless. Tanya followed right behind me her face pleased. She grabbed hold of my shoulder roughly and spun me round to face her. I quickly swiped her hands off " don't touch me!" I said in a dead voice staring straight at her. "you do as I say! I touch you if I want to _Isabella!"_ that was it I snapped. The only one who called me that was Charlie I kept seeing flashes behind my eyes. I could feel the angry tears pricking at my face " aww poor diddums, crying" she said getting louder so others would see as she wiped a tear away with her fake nails. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME" my voice was getting louder each word. She squeezed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe swung my arm back and with as much force as I had hit her square in the face. She stumbled back holding her face in her hands. She got up grabbed my hair and pulled me to the floor we started rolling on the floor her getting in a few slaps and punches as in but not as many as me. I got on top of her and slapped her once. Hard. In the face got up and went to leave when I felt a sharp pain in my bad ankle. She kicked me! I picked her up by the collar and held her against the wall just then the principal came walking in he told me to let go and when I wouldn't he told Edward to force me off. Edward gently took my hands away from Tanya she had some bruises but I had blood on my face from her nails. I couldn't stand on my foot and dropped to the ground I could suddenly smell the blood at full force. I scooted into the corner holding my legs to my chest with my arms digging my nails into my sides. Edward sat next to me trying to calm me as I wouldn't let anyone near me. It had been about 10 minutes just sitting here not moving and the nausea hadn't let up either, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up startling him and ran to the bathroom ignoring the loud protesting of my foot. I slammed into one of the stalls locking it shut and just stood there dry heaving into the toilet, no food coming up as there was none. A few minutes later I heard the small voices of Alice and Rosalie, the dry heaving had stopped so now I was just sitting there in the cubicle sobbing, alice kept begging me to open the door but when I wouldn't she left saying she was getting Edward.

Epov

I sat outside of the ladies waiting for Alice, Bella and Rosalie to appear. Alice was the first to appear followed by Rosalie but no Bella

"she won't come out, you have to talk to her Edward" she sighed turning to face me

" okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll meet you at home" with that I walked into the girls bathroom

"Bella?" I called out. I could here her sobbing. Suddenly it was silent until I heard her being sick. I couldn't stand it. I was going to burst the door open. I kicked it in and saw Bella's red face leaning over the toilet seat heaving giving her body small convulsions, but nothing was coming out. Just dry heaving. I walked in a grabbed bella by the waist-she winced slightly- and pulled her to my chest. She just cried and cried. We must have been sitting there for at least an hour before I broke the silence of her tears.

"you need to go to hospital" I whispered, not wanting to startle her

"NO! no i-I can't go. I won't!" she yelled against my chest

"fine but at least come to my house, my dads a doctor he can check out your foot and I'm sure the rest of them want to see you"

"okay, but no hospital?!" she demanded. With that I picked her up bridal style cuddling her to my chest. She was so light! Almost too light. I'll tell my father about that. With her warm body pressed to mine her hands balled in fists clinging to my shirt I couldn't think about that anymore. I had this strange urge to protect her and I would do anything I my power to do so. I looked down to the angel in my arms to see her eyes lightly closed as she was snoring slightly.

As soon as we got to the house I took her out of the passenger seat of my Volvo. She stirred in my arms and looked up to see me. She smiled lightly as I opened the door. No one was in the living room so I just gently placed her on the small white couch closest to us. She wouldn't let go of my shirt and I could see the pure fear in her eyes so I took her dainty hand in mine and called for Carlisle. She rested her head back as we waited for him. She looked so peaceful until Carlisle appeared with the rest of my family in tow. He walked straight over to us and greeted bella

"hello, I'm Carlisle, Edwards father and this is esme his mother" he gestured to esme on his right, bella nodded slightly in return giving a tight smile. Carlisle asked where it hurt and she told him her voice trembling slightly in what was like……fear? He told her she had a broken ankle and put a brace around it. She squeezed my hand whenever it hurt, and I told her it was all going to be okay. As soon as Carlisle finished patching up her face the others came all at once asking if she was okay.

"bella can you stay for a bit??" asked alice " we called Charlie to tell him where you were but it went to voicemail" bellas face contorted with fear when she heard Charlie's name but composed it too quick for anyone but me to see. So for the next hour and a half we just lazed around the sofa me with bella, jazz with alice, Emmett with rose and Carlisle with esme watching 'meet the spartans' just as we were about to put the next film on there was a loud banging on our front door. Esme made to answer it and in came Charlie fuming, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"BELLA THERE YOU ARE! HOME, NOW!" he screamed at bella "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WERE GROUNDED" she winced at his tone and turned to say her goodbyes she soon got to me but instead of just saying bye like the others she reached up and wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me closer to her, she put her full lips on mine and I could instantly feel fireworks as the warmth of the full, pink lips crashed on mine urgently. She tasted delicious, like strawberries I kissed her back just as urgently as she did me. We carried on like that for a few minutes before she broke away panting for breath with the most heart-stopping smile across those wonderful lips

"I love you" she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I was shocked, stunned even, I couldn't believe she felt the same way I caught her wrist just before she could leave.

"I love you too, more than you know" I whispered as I pecked her on the lips. She turned and left with an impossibly more angry Charlie.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong tonight and it had something to do with bella, _my_ bella. I got ready to follow Charlie home in a while to make sure she was alright. I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed out.


End file.
